


Инстакот снова в деле

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, photo story, sns au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юра всё ещё выкладывает в инстаграм-аккаунт только фото кота, но и по ним можно немало узнать о его жизни.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: челлендж





	Инстакот снова в деле

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение инстаграм-истрии [Юрин инстакот](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218998705.htm?oam#more1)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/64/DwilaHS1_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/6e/rXBz8vU0_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/75/AImhCIXS_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/26/7c/GALirNFC_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b7/95/y1Wwui7Q_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/8a/k1Sbcx64_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/da/nBDbg17e_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/af/myiTFThd_o.png)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/dc/hLceEuNN_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/b5/PPgnhN0S_o.png)


End file.
